Other Dogs
Aside from The Pound Puppies, there are also other dogs of any shape, size, color, and breed. Some are good friends of the Pound Puppies. Only a few will get in the Pound Puppies way. Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe He is one of the dogs whom Cooler, Nose Marie, Whopper, and Howler met in Bright Eyes, Come Home. Like Bright Eyes, he and his partners were tricked by Sam "Quick-Fingers" Quentin into stealing. The Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe agreed to help Cooler and the others save Bright Eyes and expose Sam Quentin for the fraud he is. Voiced by Peter Cullen. Shaky A small chihuahua mix who was abandoned by his former owners in How to Found a Pound. He was rescued by Cooler and taken into Holly's Puppy Pound, but Shaky was still traumatized by the incident. After Cooler told him his story of how the Pound Puppies came to be, Shaky felt better and no longer fears humans. Voiced by Patric Zimmerman. Shauna A pregnant shar-pei who got lost during a severe snowstorm in Snowbound Pound. Shauna was rescued by the Pound Puppies and Holly. With the help of Dr. Weston, Shauna gave birth to nine puppies and was reunited with the Simons, who are her owners. Voiced by Linda Gary. Sherlock Bones A goofy bloodhound hired by the Pound Puppies and Holly to look for their stolen items in In Pups We Trust. He has a habit of saying "A-yup, a-yup, a-yup!" When the items were found at Howler's dog house, the other Pound Puppies thought that Howler is the culprit. However, it turns out that it was a family of racoons who took the Pound Puppies' items. Sherlock Bones was later adopted by the building inspector who passed Holly's Puppy Pound as a safe place for the puppies to stay. Sherlock Bones' name is a play on Arthur Conan Doyle's fictional hero, Sherlock Holmes. Voiced by Pat Fraley. Spudge A homeless dog whom Howler met in In Pups We Trust. Spudge and Howler ran into Captain Slaughter while looking for something to eat. They were rescued by the other Pound Puppies. Voiced by Brian Cummings. Muffy A girl dog whom Howler bid goodbye in The Captain and the Cats.She is inspired by Katharine Hepburn. Voiced by Ruth Buzzi. Bowser A young puppy who was kidnapped by Captain Slaughter on the night before he was about to be adopted in The Captain and the Cats. Fortunately, he was rescued by the Pound Puppies. Voiced by Casey Ellison. Penelope's Family Penelope's Family consists of Danny, Penelope's husband, and three puppies. Like the other citizens of Wagga Wagga, they were captured by Captain Slaughter. Cooler shared a cell with Danny after he got captured. After the Pound Puppies, Penelope, and her family escaped from Katrina's Fur Factory, Penelope, Danny, and their children are adopted. Danny is voiced by Frank Welker. Three Wise Guys The Three Wise Guys are a trio of dogs who arrived at Holly's Puppy Pound to look for the Star Puppy in The Star Pup. The trio consists of Byron P. Fleabottom, Wolfie, and Fleaco. Fleaco is a tall, lanky Beagle-Harrier who speaks with an Italian accent. Wolfie, a round bearded Collie, doesn't speak, so he only honks his nose. Wolfie also has a crush on Bright Eyes. Byron is an Aidi who is the smallest of the trio. They also appear to be good banjo players. They thought that Nose Marie was the Star Puppy because she had a heart-shaped birthmark on her neck. However, the heart-shaped birthmark turned out to be a drawing out of make-up. Then, they thought Howler was the Star Puppy because he had a heart-shaped birthmark on his foot. But, Howler stated that it's only a piece of bubblegum he stepped on while running away from Captain Slaughter. They left Holly's Puppy Pound after their search failed. Byron, Fleaco, and Wolfie are voiced by Roger Rose, Pat Fraley, and Frank Welker respectively. They are inspired by the Marx Brothers(Fleaco is inspired by Chico Marx, Wolfie is inspired by Harpo Marx, and Byron is inspired by Groucho Marx). Tiny A little puppy who had a limp in Happy Howlidays. He was chased out the alley by two alley dogs who don't tolerate outsiders. He was rescued by the Pound Puppies. After the Pound Puppies told the two alley dogs that friendship is the nicest christmas gift, the alley dogs felt were heartbrokened and apologized to Tiny for being mean. After the Pound Puppies, Tiny, and the two alley dogs howled "God rest ye merry, gentleman", all the people who heard their howling helped Holly reopen the pound. Tiny is then adopted by a boy named Charlie. Tiny is voiced by Danny Cooksey. The two alley dogs are voiced by Frank Welker and Brian Cummings. Terrible Terrier An ominous creature who haunted Holly's Puppy Pound in Ghost Hounders. He warned the Pound Puppies and Holly to be gone by midnight. He even spits goo. When Biff Barker confronted the Terrible Terrier, he chases Biff Barker and Yapper all around the puppy pound. Ironically, the Terrible Terrier is actually Catgut in disguise. Voiced by Frank Welker. Yapper Yapper is Biff Barker's agent in Ghost Hounders. He is often seen with Biff and is concerned for his safety. After Yapper and Biff found out that the Terrible Terrier is a fake, he, Biff and Cooler rescued the other Pound Puppies from being turned into fur coats. Yapper is voiced by Pat Fraley. Schep Schep is a saint bernard who helped Whopper deliver Cheep-Cheep, an injured baby bird, to the Pound Puppies HQ Emergency Room. He is later adopted at the end of The Bird Dog. Voiced by Frank Welker. Pal Pal is a puppy whose tail can't wag, taking the Pound Puppies by surprise in Tail of the Pup. After several attempts to cheer Pal up, the Pound Puppies decided to show him the hall of puppy power for a reason to make his tail wag. Seeing Greg sad because his friend moved away, Pal decides to cheer Greg up and his tail finally wags. Pal is then adopted by Greg. Voiced by Brice Beckham. Bessie Bessie is a little puppy whom Katrina told Shannon and her family that she isn't for sale in King Whopper. 'Nose Marie and Cooler then free Bessie from her cage. On the way to Shannon's house, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Bessie were sprayed by a bratty boy with a garden house. Nose Marie and Cooler finally delivered Bessie to Shannon. Voiced by Thy Lee. Casey Casey is a puppy who got separated from his owners two days ago while on a camping trip in 'Casey, Come Home. He arrived at Pound Puppies HQ and told them what happened. Although puppy power showed them how Jonathon, Casey's owner, missed Casey very much, it didn't show the location of Jonathon's house. With the help of Silver Paw and his tribe of wolves, The Pound Puppies and Casey journeyed through the forest and crawled under Danger Mountain until they finally reached Jonathon's home. Voiced by Danny Cooksey. Buddy Buddy is a puppy who had an imaginary friend named Bob in The Invisible Friend. The Pound Puppies thought that Buddy made Bob up to cause trouble. However, it turns out that puppy power has made Bob invisible and that Bob is a brontosaurus. Buddy apologized to the Pound Puppies for all the mischief he caused and that Bob is just pretend. The Pound Puppies told Buddy that they knew about the whole thing and that Bob filled them in. When Buddy was caught by Katrina, the Pound Puppies and Bob rushed outside. Katrina forgot about Buddy, thinking that Bob's footsteps are earthquakes and ran away. Buddy is later adopted by a boy named Colin, who also had an imaginary friend of his own. Voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Blue Blue is a puppy whom Jerry adopts in Kid in the Doghouse. After learning that Jerry ran away from home, the Pound Puppies, along with Blue, decided to use reverse psychology in order to get Jerry to do chores. After Jerry finally pitched in to do chores, Jerry and Blue were reunited with Jerry's parents. Jerry then promised to his parents that he will do his chores, including taking care of Blue. Voiced by Nancy Linari. Scratchy Scratchy is a Welsh terrier whom Jerry was supposed to give a flea bath in Kid in the Doghouse. His fleas spread and infested Holly, Blue, and the Pound Puppies. When the Pound Puppies finally convinced Jerry to do his chores, Scratchy was finally given a flea bath and he was adopted. Teensy Teensy was a very tiny puppy in Little Big Dog. Mistaken for a mouse, Catgut chased Teensy around until Teensy was rescued by Nose Marie. Nose Marie has grown attached to Teensy and vice virsa. Teensy is easily frightened, in which he states "You know what? I'm a-scared of everything." When he was about to be adopted, Teensy cried and didn't want to leave Nose Marie. After several monthes, Teensy grew up to be a huge dog. Teensy then knew it was time to be adopted. Before Teensy left, he told Nose Marie that whenever she is in trouble, all she has to do is let out a howl and Teensy will come for her. He is then adopted by a girl at the farm. Voiced by Lorenzo Music, best known for voicing Garfield the Cat. Toby Toby is a puppy who was adopted by Henry in Goodnight, Sweet Pups. Arf Arf is a puppy who, hence his name, arfs in The Rescue Pups. Just before he was about to be adopted by Jody, Jody's mother told her that they can't adopt a puppy because they would make too much noise. Arf was heartbroken and wanted to stay with Jody. When Jody fell down a hole after she ran away from home, Arf rushed outside to rescue Jody, only to be stopped by the Pound Puppies. Arf told the Pound Puppies that Jody is in trouble and they rushed to rescue Jody. Arf told Jody's mother that Jody is in trouble and she followed Arf to where Jody is. Jody is rescued by the fire department. Arf is finally adopted by Jody after Jody promised her mother that she would never run away again. Voiced by Kath Soucie. Freddie Freddie is a bloodhound puppy who got loose and was rescued by Nose Marie in Nose Marie Day. When Nose Marie tried to take care of Freddie, including telling him a bedtime story, the other Pound Puppies reminded her that it's her day off. After learning that Nose Marie ran away, the Pound Puppies, Holly, and Freddie rushed to the airport to tell her that they wouldn't be the same without her. Freddie is then adopted by Lisa. Voiced by Phillip Glasser. Thunderhawk Thunderhawk is a siberian husky puppy who prefers the cold than the heat in Snow Puppies. When learning that Nahook has no sled dog for the race at Alaska, Thunderhawk volunteers to be Nahook's sled dog. During the race, Thunderhawk learned that the Pound Puppies are in danger, he gave up the race to save the Pound Puppies. Though Thunderhawk lost the race, Nahook still adopts Thunderhawk because he knows that friendship is more important than winning. Voiced by Vaughn Tyree Jelks. Sparky Sparky is a golden retriever puppy who is training to be a fire dog in Where's the Fire? Whopper tries to tell Sparky that he is a retriever, but Sparky still prefers to be a fire dog. After Whopper, Holly, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are trapped in a fire on one of the pound's towers, Sparky and the other Pound Puppies came to the rescue. Cooler was able to get Whopper and others out of the tower while Sparky puts out the fire. Because of his bravery, Sparky is then adopted by the fire department. Voiced by Gabriel Damon. Beezer Beezer is a puppy who was very bored in The Wonderful World of Whopper. She was so bored that she could scream. That is until Whopper persuaded Beazer to use her imagination. Although Beazer was pessimistic about using her imagination, she decided to give it a try. With her imagination, Beezer and Whopper imagined that they had fun adventures in space and in the Medieval Times. When she met Davie, Davie was bored because the playground is closed. Beazer persuaded Davie to use his imagination and Davie adopted Beazer. Voiced by Allyce Beasley. Allison Allison is a little puppy seen in Dog and Caterpillar. She wears two pink bows, a light blue shirt, and green pants. Just when Cooler and Allison headed out the pound, they are trapped by Catgut. Whopper saved Cooler and Allison by distracting Catgut and trapping him in a garbage cage. Cooler praised Whopper for saving him and Allison and left. Wags Wags is a beagle who was Whopper's best friend in Dog and Caterpillar. He was adopted by a girl thanks to the Pound Puppies. Canine Cafe Trio The Canine Cafe Trio are a trio of dogs who owned the self-proclaimed Canine Cafe in Garbage Night the Musical. Like Scrounger, they are addicted to eating junk food. When learning that their junk food eating has turned them into junk food junkies, they were horrified. Along with Scrounger, they also gave up eating junk food. They were later adopted by the children who lived at the Haven House Children's Home. The waiter is voiced by Rene Auberjonois. His two assistants are voiced by Thy Lee and Janice Tori. Sandy Sandy is a girl dog who was adopted at the beginning of Cooler, Come Back. She and her owner are last seen waving goodbye to the Pound Puppies. Spats Spats is a miniature Austrailian sheperd whom Cooler met while staying at the pound in Cooler, Come Back. When she was in Cage 1, Cooler rescued her by telling a boy to adopt Spats. Later, Spats led the other Pound Puppies and Holly to the pound where Cooler is staying. Voiced by Ami Foster. Burlap Burlap is a puppy who was in Cage 1 of the pound Cooler was staying in Cooler, Come Back. Cooler rescued Burlap by telling Terry to adopt Burlap. She is then adopted by Terry. Voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Whopper's Niece and Nephew Whopper's niece and nephew are Whopper's godchildren in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. They were curious about where Puppy Power came from until Whopper tells them his story. At first, the pups didn't believe Whopper until Big Paw shows up. They are voiced by Alwyn and Jasper Kushner respectively. Digalot Digalot is Cooler's ancestor and Arthur's dog in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. It was Digalot who pulled the Bone of Scone and discovered Puppy Power. Voiced by Brennan Howard. Butch Butch is a young puppy who appeared in the coloring book story "Welcome the Newborns". He wore a Gatesby Cap, a T-shirt, and a dog collar. He wanted to play ball with his friends, the Pound Puppies, but they were too busy. Then, while playing with Bright Eyes, they discovered a box with five little puppies. When Butch and Bright Eyes brought the puppies with them to the pound, the puppies were proven to be hard work for the Pound Puppies. Butch then helped the Pound Puppies find new owners for the newborn puppies. Arnold and Archie Arnold and Archie were twin puppies who appeared in the coloring book story "The Haunted House Adventure". They were stranded in the haunted house until Violet found them. Archie told Violet that their mother has been missing for two days. Violet, along with Cooler, Nose Marie(The Nose), and Scrounger, went back to the pound with Arnold and Archie. At the pound, the twins were reunited with their mother. Arnold and Archie's Mother She is a female dog who appeared in the coloring book story "The Haunted House Adventure". She is also Arnold and Archie's mother. When she was reunited with her twin sons at the pound, she told them she got caught in a drain pipe and was rescue by Dabney Nabbit. Louie's Assistant Not much is known about Louie's assistant, but he is good at playing the violin and often accompanies his parter. Masked Mongrel The Masked Mongrel is a dog wrestler as seen in Episode 25: Peter Pup. His opponent is the Siamese Samurai. Which dog should've been a new member of the Pound Puppies if the TV series is ever remade? Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe Shaky Buster Shauna Zazu Uncle JR Sherlock Bones Spudge Muffy Bowser Pupnick Clawfinger Penelope three Wise Guys Tiny Biff Barker Yapper Schep Pal Bessie Casey Lucy Rusty Candy, Andy, and Mandy Buddy Blue Teensy Toots Arf Freddie Thunderhawk Sparky Beazer Allison Scrounger Canine Cafe Trio King Spats Burlap Colette Whopper's Godchildren Digalot Florence Big Paw Itchy and Snichey Louie and his assistant Category:Dogs Category:TV Special Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:One-time Characters Category:Allies Category:Drivers